


The Singing from Next Door

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, M/M, Neighbors, there's rly nth to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: The songs Kihyun sings definitely depends on his mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt on tumblr and it somehow reminded me of kiho and my brain refuses to accept any other pairing to feature in this prompt so...yeah. This is totally random.  
> NOT PROOFREAD!

Hoseok lies in bed, vividly recalling the days where he had yet to meet Kihyun.

 

He remembers mumbling curse words to himself that were meant for his neighbour and groaning in frustration because he did 12 hour shifts at a café and all he wanted to do afterwards when he reaches home is pass out in bed until the next morning comes. It would have been _lovely_ if things went his way but evidently, it’s wasn’t going to happen. Not when his neighbour is singing. Out loud. Again.

He questions himself as to why he never ever confronted his neighbour during that period despite getting so annoyed every time. Ever since that neighbour moved in, he never had a night of peaceful sleep. Hoseok had definitely noticed the routine – the singing starts at 11pm and dies down at approximately 1am. It may only seem like a mere 2 hours, but to Hoseok, that’s 2 hours of precious sleep he is losing.

Surprisingly, he hadn’t snapped at his neighbour at that time. And the only reason for that is because the man has a voice of an angel. Everyday, he refrained from going next door to shout at his neighbour and tried to fall asleep with the angelic voice sounding in his ear. Hoseok decided to put the blame on those stupid, cheap and thin walls.

Hoseok couldn’t deny the fact that he felt weird inside out on another occasion where the man next door started his singing session at unusual timings like 2am – something he had never done before for the first 2 weeks when he moved in. The man didn’t even bother to keep the sessions long, with each lasting for no more than half an hour because he would be choking on his tears halfway through singing. Ironically, Hoseok felt like he’s going to have insomnia without the voice singing to him at night because he’s so used to it putting him to sleep.

The moment the man started singing, Hoseok pressed his ear against his bedroom wall which separates his apartment and the neighbour’s. All he heard was the same sad melody playing in the background and the gloomy lyrics that went along with it. Hoseok felt uneasy.

It didn’t just last for a day, it lasted for an entire week and counting. Hoseok was starting to feel irritated, primarily because he missed the times where his neighbour only sings happy songs which was what he was used to. Also because the songs he sang were just getting more and more depressing, his mood got affected by it subconsciously and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Hoseok remembers putting on his slippers and walking out of his apartment wearing his embarrassing pyjamas. He tentatively knocked on the door a few times, hoping that it wasn’t too inconvenient for him to be showing up in front of his neighbour’s apartment at such a late timing. The singing that came from the apartment cut short and silent ensued, making Hoseok even more self-conscious. He stood outside the apartment dumbly for a minute and waits, thinking that his neighbour probably hates him now.

Before he decided to make his way back, the door creaks open slowly. Hoseok expected it – his neighbour having bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, looking like he had been on a crying fest for a thousand years. What he didn’t expect is a cute, pink-haired man peeking out of the door.

“What do you want?” The man asked while sniffing and Hoseok snaps back to reality at the question.

“I am your neighbour and I just wanted to…uh…check if you are okay. You seem a bit off recently.”

The man stared at Hoseok wide-eyed. “Are you some sort of stalker? How do you know if I’m off recently?”

Hoseok snorted at the question. “Please. Anyone will know if they live next to you who, in case you don’t notice, blasts his singing every midnight.”

“What’s your point?”

Hoseok sighed in defeat. “What I’m trying to say is recently, you don’t sound fine when you are singing. It bothers the hell out of me so I am here to check if you are fine.”

The man eyed Hoseok up and down before speaking again. “Come in.”

Hoseok felt shocked by the invitation, but he went along with it anyway.

“Sit.” He points to the couch and Hoseok did, with his neighbour following suit.

“So…what happened?”

“I’m just… you know…a little depressed because I b-broke up with my b-boyfriend.” He admitted easily and he sounded like he was going to cry again at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. Hoseok stared at him mouth wide, stumbling over his words. “Oh…I...um…I’m…sorry?”

The man looked back at him and chuckled, wiping the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He started looking a little light-hearted for the first time. “Why are you apologising to me? You are not the one who broke my heart and makes me waste five boxes of tissue a day.”

Hoseok scratched his head, finding words to reply. The man saved him from the embarrassment and continued to speak. “Sorry I haven’t been able to introduce myself since I moved in. I don’t know when will be the appropriate time to approach you since you are mostly not at home during the day.”

“It’s okay. It’s never too late, right? I’m Shin Hoseok.” Hoseok smiles, sticking his hand out.

“Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun accepts his hand and returns a dazzling smile. Hoseok was never an over-friendly person, but he weirdly decided that he wanted to help Kihyun get better.

And he did because two months into meeting Yoo Kihyun, the latter returned to his normal self quickly thanks to Hoseok and they became close friends. Especially since Hoseok is majoring in music at school and Kihyun is currently an intern at a record company, they would often seek each other for advice and hang out with each other a lot, mostly to talk about music. But Hoseok knows that those are just excuses for him to see Kihyun and get Kihyun to sing for him more.

 

Hoseok finishes his random flashback and smiles at all the memories he and Kihyun have shared till this point. Once again, he falls asleep to the sweet sounding voice coming from next door. The voice that started singing love songs every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!!! I rly appreciate all the comments and kudos left on my previous fics :* luv yall


End file.
